


Remember Everything

by SavoryDahlia



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryDahlia/pseuds/SavoryDahlia
Summary: The house was quiet. A teapot whistled loudly in the background as its steam blew into the air. The warm aroma of the tea filled the living room.Desmond sat on the couch, dressed in pajamas, as he read a book. His butler, Raymond was preparing him tea. Desmond flipped a page of the old novel as he gently tapped his foot against the floor. He hummed lowly to himself as he continued to read.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Desmond Sycamore, Raymond & Desmond Sycamore
Kudos: 4





	Remember Everything

The house was quiet. A teapot whistled loudly in the background as its steam blew into the air. The warm aroma of the tea filled the living room. 

Desmond sat on the couch, dressed in pajamas, as he read a book. His butler, Raymond was preparing him tea. Desmond flipped a page of the old novel as he gently tapped his foot against the floor. He hummed lowly to himself as he continued to read.

The cozy atmosphere of the living room made Desmond feel at peace. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He was safe and sound and nothing could hurt him. 

Raymond picked up the teapot from the stove and carried it into the living room. He placed it down on the table beside an empty cup. He looked up at Desmond. "Do you need anything else, master?" He asked. Desmond looked up from his book and looked down at the short man. "No, that's all Raymond." He replied. Raymond nodded and gave him a soft smile.

Desmond set his book to the side and picked up the teapot. He leaned it sideways and poured the tea in. The clear, brown liquid let off steam into the air as it poured into the cup. Desmond set the elegant teapot to the side and picked up the cup. He blew gently onto it before taking a sip.

Raymond sat down beside him and looked up at him. Desmond looked down at him and smiled at him. He then took another sip of his tea. He set the cup down before picking up his book again. He went back to reading.

Out of the blue, Desmond began to hear faint and soft crying. He looked up from his book and looked around the room. He looked down at Raymond but, he wasn't the one. Then it clicked in his mind.

_It was Emmy._

Desmond got up from the couch and followed the crying. He approached the bedroom door and gently knocked on it. "Emmy dear?" He called out. A frown spread across his lips as he did not receive a response. He placed his hand on the doorknob and jiggled it. He then pushed it open.

The living room light flooded the dark bedroom. A soft gasp escaped Emmy's throat as she shot her eyes open. Her red eyes looked around the room before landing upon Desmond in front of her. She sniffled and wiped her nose. Desmond approached the bedside and reached out to grab her hand. He began to rub circles around on her palms. "It's okay darling." He cooed. "It's okay." He said. 

Emmy threw her arms around Desmond and pulled him into a tight hug. Her body trembled as she began to sob. Hot tears streamed down her face as she cried. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Desmond rubbed her back. "Shhh, dear. It's okay. It is going to be okay. I promise." He cooed, Emmy sniffled. "What if uncle Leon finds me?" She asked. "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Desmond reassured. Emmy sniffled as a small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you." She said. Desmond smiled warmly.


End file.
